


Ash Franklin Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [3]
Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ten Minute Challenge from Fine Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Imagines For Ash, none of these are connected unless stated otherwise.





	1. Ten Minute Challenge

“You want to do the ten minute kiss challenge?” Y/N asks Ash, not believing him.  
He groans, “look after watching those couples do it, I realized we haven’t done anything new in our relationship recently. And it’s been awhile since our last make out session.”  
She lets out a small laugh, “it’s been two days.”  
He grins at hearing her laugh, before his lips form into a smirk. Ash tugs her into him, arms wrapping around her waist. “Two days, too long.”  
She hums in agreement, eyes fluttering shut.

Ash can’t help but look at his girlfriend. The way her hair is naturally only made her more beautiful and the fact that she had no makeup on, made something in him want her even more. 

“So, is that a yes?” Ash asks.  
Y/N rolls her eyes, “yes, we can do the ten minute kiss challenge, but we aren’t sitting in chairs like them when we have a bed right here.”  
“Agreed.” He tells her, not understanding how they kissed for that long in that position. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sets a timer for ten minutes. Leaning down, he presses his lips against hers, making sure to keep his eyes open long enough to see that he clicks start on the timer, before closing them and throwing the phone in the direction of a chair. 

Ash’s hands trail down to the back of her thighs, wanting so badly to pick the girl up. Instead, he settles for walking them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. 

Their lips somehow staying connected as they fall back onto the bed. Keeping their lips pressed against each other’s as they move so they’re more comfortable is harder than it seems. 

They end up flipping positions, so that Ash is between Y/Ns legs, arms on either side of her head to keep his full body weight off her. 

“As long as our lips are touching were good.” Ash mumbles against her lips, receiving a hum in response from the girl. 

Y/N growing bored, after a few minutes, trails her hand up from his back to his neck. She rests it there for a few seconds before using her fingers to trace the tattoo, he has, not needing her eyes open to do an action she’s done hundreds of times. 

At the feeling of her fingers on his tattoo, Ash groans into her mouth. Hips shifting accidentally, only for the move to make her moan into his mouth. 

The hand on his back tightens its grip on his shirt, “why didn’t you take your shirt off before this?” She mumbles against his lips.  
“Didn’t think you would want it off.”  
“I always want it off.”


	2. Phone is the only Connection

Y/N sighs, seeing the blocked number on her phone. Answering it, she agrees to pay any fees that may come from accepting the call. While, the call transfers, she locks her bedroom door, going across the room to sit against the wall.

“Y/N.” Ash breathes, his last phone call to the girl had been two weeks ago.

She clears her throat, tears coming to her eyes at the sound of his voice. “Hey, Ash.”

He’s silent for a few seconds, taking in the sound of her breathing. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t call. I lost phone privileges.”

She wipes away the tears that pilled, laughing slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to hear your voice. When do I need to send more money?”

“In three days.” He answers, not willing to argue with her when he only has a few minutes. “You doing okay? Doctors give you a green check?” Ash waits nervously for the answer.

“Yeah, baby, I’m all good. Doctor said I’m in the clear, I’ll be on bed rest a week or two after you get out. Peanut is going to take a lot out of me.” Y/N tells him, her free hand resting on her belly, having just begun showing.

He smiles at the good news, “Mind putting the phone to your belly?”

Y/N laughs, not surprised at the request, “Sure, peanut now has ears, so they can actually hear you.” Y/N moves the phone to her stomach, knowing not to put the phone on speaker, she just lets have Ash have a minute of tummy time, before putting the phone back to her ear.

“Peanut kicking yet?”

“No, I felt some flutters, but nothing where other people could feel, not that anyone will.”

He laughs, “Still not letting anyone touch your belly.”

“Nope, the doctor, the nurse, and me. That’s it.”

Ash feels someone tap him on the back and sees a guard look at him with a sorry expression. With a sigh, he returns to the phone call. “I got to go, baby, times up.”

Y/N smiles sadly, “It’s alright. Call me whenever you can, tell me if there’s a change.”

“Got it, bye Y/N. Love you.”

“Love you, Ash.”


End file.
